Vuelve conmigo
by ErrexErre
Summary: Haku regresò, después de 15 años, pero tuvo q irse de nuevo. Chihiro embarazada, su hija con el apellido de un amigo muy cercano... ¡Haku volverá? reviews! ToT
1. Default Chapter

VUELVE CONMIGO  
  
1 cap. Es algo distinto.  
  
Sé está ahí. Sé que seguirá esperándome. Sé que me recuerda. Sé que me perdonará.  
  
El joven de 28 años, ojos verdes-marrones, envuelto en sábanas blancas acariciaba suavemente el cabello de una joven que estaba profundamente dormida en su pecho y que respondía al nombre de Chihiro.  
  
- Te amo -dijo el joven al oído de Chihiro. Ella abrió los ojos pesadamente y le sonrió.  
  
- Yo también te amo, Haku.  
  
Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y abrazó al joven con fuerza.  
  
Se lo habían prohibido explícitamente. Sabía que sólo podía volver luego de 100 años de ver a la humana. Pero no podía. No pudo soportarlo. Tenía que verla. Había esperado 15 años. Ya no podía esperar más. Fue hacia ella, rompiendo todas las reglas y hechizos de Aburaya.  
  
Sabía que si regresaba debía luchar para volver a verla. Y sabía que era probable que muriera. Pero tenía que verla. Tenía que verla una vez más.  
  
Las ventanas y cortinas cerradas. Medianoche. Una cálida habitación en una enorme casa. La pareja ahora aparentaba dormir sin más preocupaciones que los padres de la chica, los cuales estaban de viaje.  
  
Haku suspiró. No quería dejarla. Pero si se quedaba, ella correría peligro. Ella se había vuelto a dormir, envuelta en una tierna inocencia, una repentina madurez dado al evento anterior, un sentimiento de amor hacia el joven, una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabiendo que el chico que amaba estaba con ella.  
  
La luz tenue de la calle iluminaba el rostro de angustia de Haku. Angustia por tener que irse y dejar a la persona que más amaba... ¿qué haría? No podía dejarla... Pero tampoco quería que corriera peligro. Volvió a mirar a Chihiro. La abrazó.  
  
Ella estaba dormida. Durante unos segundos Haku se sintió culpable de dejarla, de romper su inocencia, de terminar con su niñez... Pero luego... Era la persona que amaba, y ella le correspondía. ¡Qué rayos!  
  
Miró al techo. La luz de la calle se proyectaba a través de las cortinas hasta las paredes y el techo.  
  
¿Qué haría?  
  
Tenía que regresar, por el bien de Chihiro. Por el bien de Chihiro y el bien de...  
  
Chihiro se movió. Se dio la vuelta.  
  
Haku la abrazó. Sólo unos minutos más. Sólo quería estar con ella.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Chihiro se despertó con la luz de la mañana interrumpiendo su sueño.  
  
- No, un poco más... -dijo Chihiro cubriéndose con la almohada.  
  
Abrió los ojos. Estaba acostada, en su cama, envuelta en sábanas. Las cortinas estaban abiertas.  
  
- Haku...  
  
Él se lo había dicho. Se lo había advertido. Ella había aceptado. Lo esperaría. Se tendió boca abajo en la cama, recordando la noche anterior y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas por su amado dragón.  
  
Pasaron dos horas. Ella se levantó. Se bañó, se cambió y bajó a desayunar. Las empleadas habían hecho todo como siempre.  
  
Ella se sentó fente a una taza de leche, jugo de naranja y tostadas con mantequilla. Tenía que apurarse para llegar a la universidad.  
  
No le importaba.  
  
¿Qué más daba ir?  
  
Apoyó los codos en la mesa. La mirada perdida.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Chihiro?  
  
- Sí...  
  
No comió nada. Tomó sus cosas y fue hasta la cochera. Sacó el deportivo azul y fue en camino a la universidad.  
  
No le faltaba casi nada. Sólo dos años de diseño y listo.  
  
No podía pensar en nada más que Haku. Frenó. Luz roja. Él se lo dijo. Le dijo que tenía que esperar, o correría peligro. Y ella lo haría. Luz verde, aceleró.  
  
Faltaba poco para llegar. Era viernes. Tenía el último examen del año. Se había preparado mucho.  
  
Giró a la derecha. Estacionó su auto.  
  
Salió. Una liga brillante sostenía su cabello. Un top negro y encima una chaqueta blanca, delgada. Pantalón negro. Gafas negras. Libros en los brazos y mochila al hombro.  
  
Fue camino a su salón, sin saludar a nadie y sin responder a los saludos.  
  
Él lo notó. Algo estaba mal en su amiga.  
  
- Chihiro...¿te sientes bien?  
  
- Estoy bien, Seiji -dijo Chihiro. Traía gafas oscuras. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.  
  
- Sé que algo te pasa -dijo él sentándose a su costado -. Soy tu amigo y me encantaría saber qué sucede.  
  
Chihiro levantó la mirada. Seiji estaba sonriendo. Aquella hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos grises tan alegres y cálidos, su cabello castaño claro...  
  
- No pasa nada, enserio -dijo Chihiro forjando una sonrisa.  
  
Seiji sonrió.  
  
- No te creo -le dijo al oído, poniendo su mano sobre la de Chihiro.  
  
Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y levantó la mirada.  
  
- Guarden todo, es hora del examen final -dijo el profesor seriamente. Seiji retiró su mano de la de Chihiro y volvió a su sitio.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
- ¿Y bien?  
  
Seiji y Chihiro estaban sentados en una fuente de soda. Ella tomaba un jugo de fresa y él un capuccino.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas aquel chico... del que te conté hace tiempo?  
  
- ¿El tal Haku?  
  
-.... sí....  
  
- ¿Que pasa con él? ¿Acaso es ese bastardo quien te hace sufrir tanto?  
  
- Cierra la boca -le dijo Chihiro seriamente -. Haku no es ningún bastardo... Él volvió...  
  
- ¿Enserio? -preguntó Seiji sorprendido -. Y... ¿dónde está?  
  
- Regresó a Aburaya -dijo Chihiro bajando nuevamente la mirada.  
  
- A ver, no entiendo -dijo Seiji recostándose en el espaldar de la silla. Chihiro lo miró de reojo -. Él regresó... por ti... ¿Y luego volvió a su mundito?  
  
-...sí...  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó Seiji. Chihiro se puso toda roja. No esperaba que Seiji en realidad le preguntara qué había pasado. No se lo esperaba. ¿Qué le iba a decir.....?  
  
- Dormimos juntos.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Chihiro hundió su cara totalmente roja en el jugo de fresas que estaba bebiendo. Seiji tomó su capuccino con naturalidad.  
  
- Es decir que vino, satisfajo sus necesidades y se fue.  
  
- ¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA!!  
  
Seiji y el resto de las personas de la fuente miraban sorprendidos a la joven, ahora sin gafas que se había puesto de pie totalemte furiosa y ofendida.  
  
- Chihiro...  
  
- ¡POR SI NO LO SABES, LO AMO, Y EL ME AMA, Y REGRESARA POR MI! ¡NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE EL!  
  
- Chihiro, de acuerdo... cálmate...  
  
- ¡SERA MEJOR QUE TU TE CALMES Y DEJES DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES!  
  
Las señoras que estaban alrededor le dirigían miradas de reproche y reprobación a Seiji.  
  
- Siéntate, Chihiro -dijo Seiji e hizo que se sentara -. Discúlpmae, yo no sabía que entre tú y él... hubiese algo tan fuerte.  
  
- No hubieses dicho nada entonces -dijo Chihiro aún molesta.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
  
- No, gracias -dijo Chihiro secamente -. He traído el deportivo, ¿dónde se supone que lo deje?  
  
- Está bien, por lo menos déjame ir contigo.  
  
- ¿Y tu carro?  
  
- Estará bien -dijo Seiji sonriendo -. Lo dejaré en la compañía de papá.  
  
- Bien -dijo Chihiro. Seiji pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron al auto de Chihiro.  
  
Seiji fue a dejar su auto y regresó corriendo junto a Chihiro, quien estaba apoyada en el suyo.  
  
- ¿Conducirás tú o...?  
  
- Me estrellaré a propósito si lo hago -respondió Chihiro sentándose en el lugar del acompañante.  
  
Seiji prendió el auto.  
  
Pasaron el recorrido en silencio.  
  
Luz roja. Una señora embarazada caminaba en compañía de su esposo.  
  
Un repentino pensamiento cruzó la mente de Chihiro. Levantó la cabeza de repente.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Seiji.  
  
Chihiro negó con la cabeza.  
  
¿Qué tal si ella...? Después de todo... No había pensado en eso... ¿Y si ella...? Abrazó su estómago con fuerza.  
  
- Chihiro, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Seiji.  
  
- Nada -dijo Chihiro, aún con los brazos en el estómago.  
  
No se habían cuidado... Dios mío... y si ella...  
  
Ya habían llegado a casa de Chihiro. Las empleadas y el mayordomo esperaban su llegada.  
  
- Señorita Chihiro, joven Hitomiya, bienvenidos.  
  
Chihiro y Seiji pasaron al salón. Había té y galletas en una mesa.  
  
- Típico -dijo Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro pasó de largo escaleras arriba mientras Seiji cogía un par de galletas en el camino.  
  
Ella se dejó caer en la cama. Seiji se sentó en la silla del Pc. Ninguno hablaba.  
  
- ¿Cuándo regresan tus padres?  
  
- Mañana -respondió Chihiro quitándose la chaqueta.  
  
Se sentó en la cama. Seiji la observaba.  
  
- Chihiro, algo te preocupa, lo sé.  
  
- No es nada -dijo Chihiro. Miró al techo. Las luces de la calle llegaban a su habitación, dándole tenues formas al techo.  
  
- ¿Puedo hacer algo por tí? -preguntó Seiji.  
  
- Sí -dijo Chihiro poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él -. La respuesta de la segunda pregunta... ¿era B?  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
¡Holas! Vaya, hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí ni para actualizar :s Pero ya lo hice n.n ya está en línea el 5 cap. de "Almas y sentimientos ocultos", el 12 de "Lo mismo q a ti, no puede ser" y el primero de "Vuelve conmgio".  
  
Ay, espero les guste y dejen reviews .  
  
Weno, eso es todo n.n  
  
Buena suerte!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Creo que

2 cap. Mamá, creo que...

Chihiro se despertó. Era sábado. Las 10:00am. Miró su celular. Tenía 3 mensajes de nuevos. Todos de Seiji. Se levantó. Sus padres debían estar abajo, desayunando o conversando de su viaje. Muy distinto a otras veces, Chihiro no bajó a ver qué le habían traído de su viaje.

Se sentó en la cama y cogió el celular.

"Chihiro, espero te encuentres mejor después de haber dormido un poco. Aún tengo la sensación de que te pasa algo. Cuenta conmigo. Seiji"

"Veo que aún no te despiertas. Cuando lo hagas, llámame, por favor. Seiji"

"La respuesta de la segunda pregunta era B. Seiji"

Chihiro sonrió. Realmente estaba preocupado. Le mandaba mensajes hasta por gusto.

Se duchó, se cambió y bajó a recibir a sus padres que acababan de llegar de Egipto.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Vamos, comer algo te hará bien -dijo Seiji.

- No tengo ganas de nada -dijo Chihiro.

- Pero estás pálida, tienes que comer algo.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Haku había vuelto y se había ido. Chihiro no sabía nada de él.

- Está bien -dijo Chihiro.

Entraron a un restaurante y se sentaron cerca de la terraza.

-¿Qué quieres comer? -preguntó Seiji.

- No lo sé...

- ¿Sushi?

Apenas Chihiro escuchó y pensó en esa palabra, le dieron náuseas y salió corriendo al baño.

- ¡Chihiro!

Entró a uno de los baños y arrojó.

Era la tercera vez ese día. Sin mencionar que desde hacía dos semanas estaba así.

Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Todo parecía estar normal.

Se agarró con fuerza el estómago.

- Esto no puede estar pasando -se dijo negando con la cabeza -. ¿Acaso yo...?

Tocaron la puerta.

- Chihiro -dijo Seiji desde afuera.

- ¡Voy!

Se arregló un poco y se puso las gafas oscuras.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Seiji.

- Sí -dijo ella salinedo del baño y sonriendo.

Seiji se le quedó mirando. Obviamente, no comieron nada.

- Chihiro, dime la verdad -pidió Seiji mientras estaban en el auto de Seiji -. Tú no estarás...

- No lo sé -dijo Chihiro sacándose las gafas y cogiendo con fuerza su estómago -. La verdad es que ya llevo mucho.... retraso...

- ¿Cuánto?

-... Dos meses y algo más...

Seiji fenó precipitadamente, dándo una vuelta y parando justo en una esquina.

- ¿Y por qué no acudiste a alguien cuando lo supiste?

- No lo sé.... -Chihiro cubrió su rostro con las manos -. No lo sé, Seiji, tengo mucho miedo.

Empezó a llorar.

- Chihiro... vamos, no te pongas así -dijo Seiji y pasó su mano por la espalda de Chihiro -. ¿Quieres que vayamos a una famacia?

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Chihiro entre lágrimas.

- Tenemos que ver si... Si estás o no embarazada.

Chihiro dejó de llorar y lo miró. Él estaba sonriendo tiernamente.

- Está bien -dijo ella y se secó las lágrimas. Volvió a colocarse las gafas.

- Si no estás embarazada, debes tener algún problema y debemos llevarte a que te vean -dijo Seiji cambiando de rumbo hacia la farmacia.

Chihiro asintió.

Llegaron. Bajaron.

- ¿Lo pides tú o...?

- Yo lo pido -dijo Chihiro. Fue hacia el mostrador.

- Disculpe -dijo al señor que antendía.

- Buenas tardes, señorita.

- Buenas tardes -dijo Chihiro. Se sacó las gafas -. ¿Podría por favor traerme una prueba de embarazo? La más confiable.

- La verdad es que no hay ninguna que sea tan confiable. Siempre hay que acudir a un médico después de hacerla.

- Está bien -dijo Chihiro voltenado y mirando a Seiji, quien la veía algo preocupado.

El señor tardó unos segundos en volver con una caja.

- Muchas gracias -dijo Chihiro y pagó. Luego le enseñó el paquete a Seiji.

- Mis felicitaciones anticipadas si sale positiva -dijo el señor sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Pues con esa sonrisa, señorita, puedo determinar que son una hermosa pareja dispuesta a criar al futuro bebé -dijo el señor mirando a ambos y sonriendo.

Seiji y Chihiro se miraron. Voltearon a otro lado, totalmente sonrojados.

- No... no... él no...

- Nosotros... nosotros no...

- Oh.... ya veo... entonces esperan que sea negativa? -preguntó el señor -. Si es así, existen muchas formas de cuidarse...

- No, señor... nosotros no...

- él y yo .... él yo nunca...

- Oh... entonces es de otra persona -dijo el señor. Chihiro apretó los puños. Ya empezaba a caerle algo pesadito.

Se colocó las gafas y se fue junto a Seiji.

- ¡Felicidades! -gritó el señor cuando Chihiro y Seiji entraron al auto.

- ¡Jódase! -le gritó Chihiro cuando Seiji arrancó.

Ninguno de los habló durante el trayecto a la casa de Seiji. Si los padres de Chihiro veían la prueba y luego a Seiji... Pensarían lo mismo que el señor...

Seiji estacionó el auto en la cochera. Entraron.

Chihiro se sacó las gafas para admirar una vez más la hermosa casa de Seiji. Aquella era suya, no de sus padres, suya. La había heredado y ahora era completamente dueño de ella.

- Bueno... ya sabes dónde está el baño -dijo Seiji tumbándose en el sofá.

- Sí... -dijo Chihiro parada, indecisa. Seiji la miró de reojo.

"Se ve espectacular en ese conjunto..."

Chihiro tenía una blusa mangacorta marrón que destacaba su pecho y moldeaba su figura, encima una chaqueta negra y una falda corta marrón. Tenía atado el cabello con la liga brillante. Ella se dirigió al baño.

Pasaron de 5 a 10 minutos. Seiji empezaba a preocuparse.

- Dios mío... -dijo Chihiro casi sin voz al ver el resultado. Aún estaba en el baño, sentada en el suelo debido a la impresión -. Es... positivo...

Chihiro dejó la prueba a un lado abrazó con fuerza su estómago y vientre.

- Voy... voy a tener... voy a tener un hijo... -dijo ella mientras lágrimas de emoción saltaban de sus ojos -. Un hijo de Haku...

Desde afuera Seiji estaba demasiado impaciente.

- Maldita sea, ¿por qué se tarda tanto..? -se paró frente a la puerta del baño -. ¡Chihiro! ¿Te pasaste por el inodoro?

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Chihiro tenía la prueba en sus manos y sus ojos aún estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Es positiva -dijo ella sonriendo -. Estoy embarazada...

Tiró la prueba al piso y se dejó caer en los brazos de un muy muy muy sorprendido Seiji.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- ¿Qué harás? -le preguntó Seiji mientras estaba de camino a la casa de Chihiro.

- ¿De qué? -preguntó Chihiro.

- ¿Cómo se lo dirás a tus padres? -preguntó Seiji.

-... No lo sé, ya veré cómo -dijo ella.

-... ¿lo tendrás? -dijo Seiji deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

- Por supuesto -dijo ella muy segura -. Es el regalo que Haku me dejó antes de irse. Imagina su cara cuando vuelva y encuentre a su hijo... o hija.

- ¿Y qué tal si nunca vuelve? -preguntó Seiji de mal talante.

Chihiro lo miró con mala cara.

- Volverá -dijo firmemente -. Volverá, ya lo verás.

Volvieron al auto de Seiji, rumbo a la casa de Chihiro.

Nadie habló. Chihiro abrazaba su vientre muy ensimismada y Seiji estuvo apunto de estrellarse una vez debido a la furia.

Habían llegado.

- Muchas gracias, Seiji -dijo Chihiro disponiéndose a salir del auto. Seiji la tomó de la muñeca -. ¿Qué sucede?

- Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, Chihiro -dijo Seiji seriamente.

- Seiji...

- Si Haku... no vuelve... para cuando tu hijo/hija nazca... Me responsabilizo -dijo él tomando su mano.

- ¡Seiji! ¡Por favor! No tienes que...

- Sé que no tengo que hacerlo... -continuó Seiji -. Pero no quiero que tu primer hijo crezca... Sin la compañía de un padre.

- Hablas como si supieras que Haku jamás va a volver -dijo Chihiro volteando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No sé si volverá -dijo Seiji -. Tómalo como... precauciones...

- ¿Precauciones? ¡Estás hablando de mi hijo!!! -exclamó Chihiro.

- Precisamente -dijo Seiji -. Si Haku vuelve... Le dirás toda la verdad a ese hijo... Si no vuelve...

- Volverá -dijo Chihiro y salió del auto.

Seiji bajó corriendo del auto y acorraló a Chihiro contra la pared de la cochera.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? -le preguntó Chihiro.

- Escúchame -pidió Seiji -. En el muy remoto caso que Haku no volviera... Quiero darle mi apellido a ese niño.

Chihiro se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular una palabra.

- Prométemelo, Chihiro -pidió Seiji mirándola profundamente.

Chihiro pensó en Haku. Seiji tenía razón, después de todo. Pero ella no...

- No, Chihiro -dijo Seiji -. No significa que vivamos juntos o...

- Está bien, Seiji -dijo Chihiro -. Te lo PROMETO.

Seiji la abrazó, eufórico de alegría.

- Seiji, ten un poco de cuidado -dijo Chihiro sonriendo.

- Oh lo siento -dijo Seiji sonriendo y mirando el vientre de Chihiro -. No queremos que le pase nada a esta hermosa criatura.

- ¡SEIJI HITOMIYA! -el padre de Chihiro estaba parado frente a ellos. Seiji soltó a Chihiro rápidamente.

- Señor... señor Ogino, buenas...

- ¡EXPLICAME AHORA MISMO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

La madre de Chihiro fue hacia la gritería.

- Chihiro, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó ella.

Chihiro miró a Seiji y luego a sus padres. Se decidió.

- Mamá... creo que... no... Mamá, papá... Estoy embarazada -pasaron unos segundos.

- ¡¿¿¿QUE ESTAS QUE??!! -rugió el señor Ogino.

- Oh, por Dios -exclamó la madre, desmayándose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

HOLAS!

T-T Después de mucho tiempo, ya está! actualice! VIVA EL ROMINISMO!

Y gracias a los que amablemente dejaron reviews n.n trataré de actualizar más rápido parta que se entienda mejor. n.n

Y sí, Seiji está enamorado de Chihiro. n.n oh, adoro gravitation p

NOS VEMOS!

JA NE!


End file.
